


And now we begin to build

by Comixgal



Series: All together now (or: Pepper's Family) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Asexual Character, Developing Relationships, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Relationship Discussions, Spanking, discussion of punishment, sissy-sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: The morning after, it's time to start building a relationship.Talking, feelings, rules, feelings, and more talking.Also, so many italicized words.





	

Jasper-Grace had chosen to sleep in the guest room after the movie. She’d woken up at 1am in the middle of a panic attack. JARVIS roused Pepper who'd spent several hours trying to figure out how to calm the shaking and wide-eyed sub. Jasper-Grace had been unable to ask for anything that she needed and couldn’t articulate why the panic had occurred 5 hours after the session. Clearly, last night’s after-care had only delayed this reaction. The domme still wasn’t sure whether it was exhaustion or the pussy-plug and chastity cage that ultimately calmed Jasper down.

Pepper got three hours of sleep in her bed before being woken by her alarm. When she’d gone to check on the sissy, Jasper-Grace panicked again at the thought of causing Ian, Victoria, or Pepper any discomfort. The domme had flipped up the nightie and spanked her ass until it was bright red. Through tears, the sissy-sub promised not to make assumptions about the Goddess’s state of mind.

“Good girl.” Pepper said. “Now, do you want to keep the plug for a bit longer? Vic will come help you find something appropriate to wear for the morning. This afternoon you’ll go home, call your therapist, and see what they say about your evening.”

The sub flushed.

“My preference would be that you keep the cage until I see you again. I will, of course, provide you with two keys. You may keep them both or give one to your therapist if they ask for it.”

“Oh, yes, please. I’d like to keep it on.” Jasper-Grace said breathily, hand gently cupping the low-profile cage.

“Hands off, thank you.” Pepper ordered primly. “Now answer my question. Keep the plug for a bit?”

“I-uh,” She blushed, “I might- uh- I might lose control if I keep it in.”

Pepper smirked. “Such a good girl. I’m proud of you for telling me. And also quite pleased that my sweet girl can orgasm without contact to her sissy-clit.”

Grace-Marie blushed. “Not all the time. I’m just worked up right now.”

“Yes, I imagine you are after that spanking.” Pepper didn’t mention Jasper’s fantasy of having her sissy-clit always caged and only ever having sissy-pussy orgasms. If they went down that road, it would be a long time from now. “Ian is making breakfast. You’ll keep the plug. If you do lose control or need to use the restroom, you’re to tell me immediately, regardless of whether Ian and Victoria are in the room.”

Jasper moaned and shuddered. Pepper knew just how to drive her crazy. The sissy-sub would spend breakfast desperately trying to decide between the shame she’d feel at announcing her lack of control to the other subs, her love of humiliation, her guilt at taking the domme’s attention away from her subs, the pleasure of a sissy-g-spot orgasm, and the pain of her sissy-clit against the cage.

“Tough choice, I know.” Pepper said as if reading her mind. “What will you do if it becomes too much?”

“Tell you, Goddess.”

“Yes you will.” The domme asserted confidently. “Now then, I know you’ve been through a lot since you arrived here but I have more rules for you to follow.”

“Yes, Goddess.” She said immediately.

“I want you to look at me while I tell you. These rules are about Ian and Victoria. You may need look down when we’re discussing your rules or your life here, but I want you to look at me when we’re discussing your foster-siblings.”

“Yes, Goddess.” She lifted her head.

“I know that you’re aware of Victoria’s hard limits. I understand that those have not changed since her injury. In addition, Victoria is particularly sensitive about her shift from Switch to Sub. Do not mention it. If she comes to you for emotional support, provide whatever you feel comfortable providing.”

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Good. You are not to touch her sexually in any way without my permission. She is not to touch you sexually either. You may cuddle as long as you have one another’s consent. I will never punish you for becoming aroused because of your siblings - especially as you get used to physical contact again. If it happens, however, your only options are to ignore it or come find me.”

Jasper-Grace nodded. “Understood, Goddess.”

“She is your sister and friend, not your domme. Can you separate your past situation and your current one?”

“Yes, Goddess. Thank you.”

Pepper was nodding. She reached out to lift Jasper’s chin back up. “You’re aware that Ian is Ace. He says that you were kind to him while he was in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Thank you for that.”

The sissy-sub shrugged, not needing to explain the parallels between a submissive asexual unable to explain what they needed and a submissive sissy who couldn’t _safely_ explain what they needed.

“When I’m not around, Ian is in charge. I trust him completely.” Or had, until this bizarre stunt. The domme tamped down on her anger. “Assume that his orders come from me, please.”

“Yes, Goddess.”

“Very Good. Now, you may feel the need to test my orders - as you’re doing right now by not looking at me -” She watched Jasper’s eyes snap up. “I accept that as part of growing relationships. However, if you ever, and I mean _ever_ , touch Ian sexually, shame him for his sexuality, or in any other way break his hard limits, I will have you in front of the courts faster than you can blink.”

Jasper-Grace winced.

Pepper’s voice warmed slightly and she bent down to take the sissy-sub’s hands in hers and look up into a suddenly pale face. “Your foster-siblings have received the same warning about your hard limits. Mistakes get made when we don’t communicate. I’d like you to consider sharing your MCC file with them so that they know all of your limits.”

“Yes, Goddess. That’s a good idea.”

“Wonderful. I’ll ask you again when you’re not terrified.” She reached up to gently caress Jasper’s face. “Ian loves to cuddle. And I know that he’s very handsome. His joy is to care for those he loves. You may find yourself wrapped in a blanket with him on the couch watching a movie. You may end up with your head in his lap as he gives you a neck massage. He may ask you to cuddle with him and be the big spoon.” She quirked a smile. “Both Vic and I have grown aroused when snuggled up close to him. _That’s_ okay. In fact, Ian has said that it doesn’t bother him. It’s what you do afterwards that concerns me. Do you understand the distinction?”

“Yes, Goddess. I absolutely understand. I would never ask Ian to do more than he consented to. I would never even ask him to consider it.”

Pepper’s smile was bright and loving. “That’s my girl. Your consent is just as important to them. Now, I’ll send Victoria in. We do not wear pajamas at the table. She’ll help you find appropriate clothing.”

Pepper had ordered a wardrobe of new panties, bras, and dresses. She'd paid dearly to have the clothes pre-washed and delivered before breakfast. Victoria and Ian had sorted the clothes into a wardrobe in the hallway closet.

The domme went to find them. “Vic, please help Jasper-Grace find something appropriate for breakfast. She’s a little scared right now. Do what you can to reassure her that everything’s going to be alright.”

“Yes, Mistress. Right away.” Victoria walked down the hall, wrapping her hair back in a bun as she did.

“She would never hurt me.” Ian said softly from the kitchen.

Pepper moved behind him to rest her cheek against his back. “Yes, and now I’m sure of it.”

“I’m very lucky to have you.” The sub said as he turned to pull Pepper into a hug. He bent down for a kiss. Pepper gave in easily, lifting up a little to press her lips to his. He put his fingers through her hair to keep her there a little longer then hugged her to his chest.

The domme rested against his shoulder until the timer went off. Pepper reached up again for another kiss. “I’m very lucky you have me too.” She whispered against his lips.

He smiled lovingly at her, remembered his upcoming punishment, and turned hastily around to turn off the timer and hide his chagrin.

They’d been together long enough for Pepper to know what he’d been thinking. She hardened herself against both her subs’ pain. They had earned their punishments and she would not commute them, no matter how hard it was on all of them.

***

Pepper had not fully considered the effect that being Dressed would have on the sissy-sub. Jasper-Grace’s long fingers rubbed constantly against her chest when she thought the others were too engrossed in conversation to notice.

The second time the sissy’s hand strayed under the table to press at her panty-covered crotch, Pepper cleared her throat loudly and said, “Hands on the table, please, Grace-Marie. The only reason you should drop either utensil is to drink something or use your napkin. Which, I note, is sitting to your right. You have no need to place your hands in your lap.”

Shame turned even the top of her head red as the other subs look at her. “I’m sorry, Goddess.”

The humiliation was too much for the sissy-sub. She rocked back-and-forth gently on the plug as she ate until, with a soft gasp, she came. When she looked up, Ian met her gaze. He flicked his look towards Pepper who was still in conversation with Victoria.

“Goddess?” Jasper-Grace said quietly.

The domme immediately looked over, though she placed a hand over Victoria’s in apology for breaking off their discussion. “Yes, Sissy?”

“I lost control and now both my panties and the chair are wet.”

“Not your dress?” Pepper asked, confused. She stood up to walk around the table. “Sissy Jasper, you’re supposed to have the skirt of the dress under you. It’s long enough that it wouldn’t have ridden up like this. Did you do that on purpose?”

Grace-Marie could see Victoria trying to hide a grin. She blushed again. “Yes, Mistress. It made the front of the skirt flare more easily around my legs.”

Pepper gave her a look of gentle exasperation. “Stand up and show me that you can sit down properly while arranging your skirt.”

The sissy-sub did so.

“Good. I trust that you won’t forget again.”

“No, Goddess.”

Pepper returned to her seat. “Ian, I think that for future meals, Grace-Marie will need the towel.”

“Like we did for Victoria, Mistress?”

“Just like.” Pepper agreed.

Victoria smiled openly at Jasper without shame and reached across the table to clasp her hand. “It means no one is going to control your orgasms while you’re eating.” She said.

“No. It means that loss of control won’t be punished.” Pepper clarified. “This is a new situation. Orgasms can be relaxing. Therefore, orgasms will not be punished. It is my hope that at some time in the future, we can all eat here or at a restaurant without concern for the furniture.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Both subs agreed. “Yes, Goddess.” Jasper quickly mirrored.

“Do you need to clean up now or can you wait until we’re finished with breakfast?”

“I can wait.” Jasper promised quickly. She liked the feeling of the dampness seeping through her skirt.

“I hope you don’t intend to continue fidgeting like that.” Pepper looked down her nose at the way the sissy-sub was rolling her hips to feel more of the wet spot.

“Sorry, Goddess!” Jasper stopped and blushed again.

Pepper reached across the table to squeeze her fingers. “In this household, good girls don’t _openly_ relish the mark their arousal has made on the upholstery.”

“I’ll try harder.”

“I know you will.” And with that, she picked back up the thread of her discussion with Victoria as if the interlude had not occurred.

When they’d all finished eating, Pepper held up a hand. “Before you clear the table, Ian, I believe you and Victoria have something to say to Jasper-Grace?”

Both subs blanched. Victoria stuttered, “M-mistress. P-p-please.”

Ian took a deep breath. “We’re sorry, Jasper-Grace.”

The sissy-sub frowned. “What for?”

Ian shut his eyes in pain, “For setting you up to expose your Personal Submissive self to Mistress Pepper and to us.”

Jasper-Grace stared at him and then realized what he meant. “You invited me to dinner and made sure the dress would be there.” Accusing eyes turned to Victoria. “You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist.”

“We wanted to help you! We wanted _this_! We wanted this for _you_!” Victoria insisted, motioning at all of them sitting around the table.

“What else do you have to tell her?” Pepper asked.

Victoria hung her head. “We’re being punished next week. All next week.” She said sulkily. “For manipulating you and manipulating our Mistress.”

“And why are you telling her this?”

The magenta-haired woman looked down at the table, “Because the next time she sees us, we might be in the middle of a punishment.”

“That’s right. And what else?”

“And we don’t want her to be scared and we know it’s not her fault that we’re being punished.”

Ian took up the thread again, “Mistress Pepper never punishes us because of other people. She punishes us because of what we’ve done.”

Pepper looked at Jasper-Grace. “I do not regret the session we had last night. I do deeply regret and reject the deception and maneuvering that led us to it. I regret any amount of stigma, embarrassment, or anxiety you felt around your Personal needs while you were struggling to remove that dress. And I regret the distress you obviously felt when I inadvertently ordered you to open the door and expose yourself to us. I hope you will accept my apologies as well as Ian and Victoria’s.”

Jasper felt him-her-him/herself grow cold. Trembling hands levered a trembling body upright. “I need a moment.”

Victoria started to cry in earnest. Ian cleared the table in silence. And Pepper wasn’t going to let a confused person scream into a pillow (judging by the sound) all alone.

Jasper wasn’t in the guest bedroom. Pepper followed the sounds to the next open door to find a figure hunched on her bed, pressing a pillow against another scream.

She sat down but didn’t reach out to touch.

After another shout, Jasper put down the pillow with a guilty hiccup. “It smelled like you and Vicky.”

“I know.” Pepper picked up the pillow to hold it against her cheek. “That’s the side she sleeps on.”

“Her ability to manipulate people is why we pay her the big bucks.” Jasper said.

Pepper noted the change in Jasper’s timbre and diction.

“Are you more upset that it happened or that you didn’t pick up on it?”

He glared up at her in annoyance. “She knows that I always craved a break from the constant vigilance of being a double-agent. She knows that my Personal self purposefully puts aside all the calculations and angling I’m forced to do at work. She was counting on it. She knew I’d start to slip the moment I saw the dress. She-” He grabbed at the pillow and screamed again. “She’s such a conniving bitch sometimes.”

Pepper laughed a little. “Yes, that she is.”

“You’re going to punish her?”

“Yes.” Pepper said simply.

“Good.”

This time she frowned. “Do you always shift to Professional when your Personal side feels unbalanced,” She fished for a different word that wasn’t so loaded with other meanings. “I mean, unstable or, deceived, I guess?” She didn’t know how to explain what Jasper might have felt.

“Betrayed by someone who is supposed to be my friend?” Jasper supplied bitterly.

Pepper let the silence linger.

“Do the ends justify the means?” Jasper asked eventually. He looked at Pepper. “Even during my panic attack I knew that I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I knew you’d keep me safe.” He sighed. “These clothes-” he adjusted the bra straps that had slipped as he’d been hunched over, “I know you had to order them especially for me. They wouldn’t fit you or Vic. No one has ever done that for me before. And she showed me the dress. She said it was all clean and mine to take home. All this must have cost a fortune. I-”

“Don’t you dare say a word about repaying me.” Pepper said. “It’s all yours, regardless of whether you choose to continue your fostering here.”

Jasper considered the woman sitting next to him for a long time. “Vic found me what I needed most. I don’t know how much more loneliness I could have taken. Do the ends justify the means? I guess sometimes they do.”

“So you forgive them?” Pepper asked.

“Do you?” He shot back.

It was Pepper’s turn to narrow her eyes. “Of course not. That’s why I’m punishing them. S.H.I.E.L.D. might view manipulation as an acceptable means of achieving a goal, but it is not an acceptable means within this family. Victoria could have told me that she was concerned about you. She could have told me that she’d like to see more of you and make sure you ate regularly. She could have told me any number of true things that did not infringe on your privacy. We could have developed a friendship and, ultimately, become close enough to share our Personal selves more openly. Instead, she forced the issue. And Ian went along with it.”

“That could have taken months.” Jasper pointed out.

“Yes.”

He picked at the fabric of the skirt and said, after a long moment, “I forgive them.” 

The domme sighed with relief. “That was a rough Shift.” Pepper said, gathering Jasper into a hug. “Are you going to be alright? How do you feel?”

Unexpected shifting between Personal and Professional could result in everything from migraines and nausea to serious stress disorders.

“Just a headache. And some confusion.” Jasper looked down at the clothes and felt a sudden intense need to strip them off. Once they were in a pile, Jasper looked up. “It’s- they- it’s not dysphoria. I know who I am. I like my body. I just need something… else...” Jasper admitted desperately.

Pepper nodded. Her cousin had mentioned moments like this. “Jasper, sweetheart, come here.” She opened her arms again. “I think your body is beautiful. You belong here regardless of who you are at any given moment. I don’t care about you just because you’re a sissy-sub. Neither does Victoria. You’re here to find a balance. As long as you’re comfortable with myself, Ian, and Victoria, it doesn’t matter which pronouns you need us to use or where you are on your personal spectrum. It doesn’t matter if you need to stay Professional for the rest of the morning or hover between the two. That’s okay. You’re still welcome here. You’ll always be welcome here.”

The reassurance soothed like a balm against jangled nerves.

“JARVIS is going to run the water in the hot tub and we’ll relax together for a bit. What do you think of that?”

“Can I wear the bikini?” Jasper asked, having seen it hanging in the wardrobe.

Pepper nodded, “Though I wouldn’t mind having access to the plug.”

“Just the top, then?”

“Just the top, then.” Pepper agreed. Some measure of calm was returning to Jasper’s demeanor.

***

After lunch, Pepper took a nap. She had looked forward to a low-key weekend but now she had two subs who were expecting punishment in two days and a sissy-sub who didn’t know where she stood in all of this and was not settling well.

Ian was being clingy and solicitous - more solicitous than normal. He was spending his time preparing everything she might need for the week and checking on her every quarter hour. He seemed convinced that she would spend her weekdays floundering without his support. Pepper did not disabuse him of the notion. Ian needed his domme to feel happy and taken care of. The fear that she might not be was part of the punishment. The understanding that she suffered too when he was punished like this further drove home the lessons.

Victoria knew intellectually that Pepper would not abridge the upcoming punishment but she too was being extra-obedient and, after the apology, and turned… well… meek… which Pepper hated but could not fault in the worried woman. When, late in the morning, the bizarre docility finally seemed to register with Jasper-Grace, Pepper suggested that Vic get “some work done in the office” -- their code for _Get yourself together or call your therapist._

The domme sighed. She wondered whether she’d hear from Jasper-Grace. She would leave it up to the therapist to decide whether coming over or video conferencing would be a healthy option for Jasper-Grace. To avoid worrying, she began making plans for her subs’ upcoming week.


End file.
